


Pining

by idrk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrk/pseuds/idrk
Summary: James is sick of Remus and Sirius pining after each other so he decides to take matters in to his own hands.





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, if you're actually following my works. This is yet another fic about Remus and Sirius, much less angsty than my first one. This is only my second work and it really isn't that good but y'know, I had an idea so I decided to write it.  
> Thank you to the 6 people that left kudos on my first work, I literally didn't think that I would get one so you guys are the real queens.

James was fed up. He was fed up with the longing glances across the table in the great hall, fed up with Sirius’ rants about how much he wants to tell Remus but it would ruin everything, and Remus’ declarations of love for Sirius when James is _trying_ to study for Transfiguration. But most of all, he is fed up with how he wants to tell them himself but he can’t.

And that is how he ended up locking them up in their dormitory, hoping that being forced into the same room together for long enough would cause them to confess their love for each other.

“C’mon James, this isn’t fucking funny!” Sirius yelled as he banged on the door.

“We’re gonna miss our classes!” Remus added leaning on the threshold of the door, arms crossed. He was keeping much better composure, but still panicking on the inside. _What if I spill my guts to him?_ Remus thought, as if his actions were completely involuntary. But being around Sirius did something to him that he couldn’t explain, who knows what he would do.

“It’s a little funny, Sirius.” James chuckled “And Remus, don’t worry, I’ll take your precious notes.” James hoped this worked. Knowing how both of them were such stubborn arses, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were in there all night.

“James let us out or I’m gonna kick your arse.” James was much taller than Sirius. In fact, almost everyone was much taller than Sirius, but his tough demeanour made him seem so much bigger; that was one of the things Remus found attractive about him.

“I’d like to see you try you stout tosser.” James shot back as he walked away with Peter, on their way to the great hall to get breakfast.

“Ugh!” Sirius grunted as he kicked the door but it didn’t budge.

“Well, I guess we’re stuck in here.” Remus said as he plopped himself on his bed.

“I’m gonna have a cigarette.” Sirius grumbled. He walked over to the window that opened up to the roof, slid it up, and gracefully climbed onto the roof. Remus watched him the whole time, and stared at the open window as he thought about… well, everything. He knew why James was doing this, but what did that mean? _Did Sirius see him that way too? No. He couldn’t._ He thought. _He wouldn’t like someone like me._ Remus sighed as he let himself go limp and fall back on the lumpy mattress that made a _squeak-squeak_ sound when he landed. He recalled the moment when he realized he liked Sirius. Sirius had just gotten done with quidditch tryouts, and Remus would swear on his life that the next moments had happened in slow motion: Sirius dismounted his broom, grabbing it out of the air as he swung his mop that he called hair back and forth. Being that it was barley fall yet, Sirius was wearing a Gryffindor tank-top that showed off his toned arms, glistening with sweat, making him look like a God. Remus had felt a familiar tightening of his pants as Sirius walked over to him. Thank the powers to be that he had a textbook over his lap.

Outside Sirius was fuming. _Fuck James, just fuck him_ , he thought as he exhaled some smoke through his nose. He closed his eyes and considered his situation. _I can’t tell Remus, what if he doesn’t see me the same way?_ He thinks about all of the times he thought Remus might like him, but he always quickly dismissed those ideas as to not get his hopes up. But what if Remus likes him back? Is he gay? Sirius didn’t know. There are some things that could make him think that Remus could possibly be gay, but he always wrote that off as wishful thinking.

“Ugh” he groaned. This is all James’ fault. He remembers when he told James that he was gay. It was fourth year, and Sirius wanted to tell James, he was basically his brother after all. He walked into the dorm one day to find James alone, polishing his broom. Sirius decided to just spit it out.

“I know.” James responded when Sirius broke the news.

“What?” Sirius had been weak at the knees, almost collapsing under the pressure of not knowing exactly how his friend would react. “It’s kind of obvious mate.” James put his broom on the bed.

“You’ve never dated a girl despite the fact that they’re all falling over themselves to get a date with you, and, let’s be honest, you’re not exactly the most masculine bloke.” He said this as if it was a conversation about quidditch: normal, in passing, as if it wasn’t giving Sirius a complete anxiety attack. He hadn’t stopped shaking since he walked into the dorm room.

“So… you’re okay with it” Sirius had managed to choke out.

“Sirius, you’re my best friend, of course I’m okay with it.” Sirius must have visibly relaxed because then James stood up and hugged him. They didn’t do that often, hugging. “I wouldn’t abandon you.” James said softly, knowing that was Sirius’ worst case scenario.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Sirius asked as they pulled away from each other.

James shrugged, “I figured you would tell me when you were ready.”

Sirius remembers that warm feeling is his chest. I wouldn’t abandon you reverberates in his brain. That’s what he was afraid of most, Remus abandoning him, their friendship, being responsible for breaking up the Marauders. It would ruin everything. James just didn’t understand that, he hated thinking it but it was true. Even if Remus did reciprocate, they couldn’t be public, they couldn’t just hold hands, Sirius couldn’t just kiss Remus’ cheek. It was the 70s for fuck’s sake. It just wasn’t that easy.

Sirius crawled back into the dorm through the window, finding Remus lying on his bed.

“Hey.” Sirius called to Remus with a smirk on his lips, “wanna roll a joint?”

Remus sat up looking at Sirius with utter bewilderment. “Are you serious? We need to get the fuck out of here.” He said, exasperated. Leave it to Sirius to find an excuse for getting stoned.

“Of course I’m Sirius, who else would I be?” He chuckled, despite the fact that the joke was so old and tired. Remus had visibly cringed when he said it.

“God dammit Sirius, why can’t you stop being such an arse for just two seconds?” Remus wanted to get out of here. The wolf inside of him went crazy when he was around Sirius, especially when they were alone. It wanted Remus to pin him to a wall, mark him, mess up his hair, show people that Sirius was _his_. He couldn’t be in here for too much longer.

“Well I’m sorry, but I don’t think that we’re getting out of here for a while.” Sirius fired back. “I just want to have some fun while we’re stuck in this room for who knows how long.”

“Fine, do whatever you want Sirius, like you always do.” Remus didn’t know why he was picking a fight with Sirius right now. _Probably the wolf._

“Trust me, I don’t always do what I want” He thought back to every time he wanted to kiss Remus until their lips were sore, every time he wanted to grab his hand, or comfort him in a way that a boyfriend would.

“Oh really, well it seems like you do to me.” They were close now. Like _really_ close. Close enough to where they could brush lips with the smallest of movements. They both noticed this, but they also noticed that the other wasn’t moving away. Sirius noticed Remus’ heavy breathing as he looked up at him, they way his eyes got intense, as he stared into Sirius’. Remus noticed how Sirius’ eyes nervously shifted from his eyes to his lips, cheeks flushed. The air had gotten dangerously thick as they unwillingly moved closer, as if they had a magnetic pull. _Fuck it_ they both thought as Sirius propped himself up on his tiptoes, and Remus moved his head just a little farther down so they could lean in and brush lips, so softly that neither of them thought that it actually happened. They pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes again. Sirius’ eyes were the universe to Remus, specks of light blue littered through the grey like stars in the night sky. Galaxies and planets existed in his eyes, so beautiful that Remus couldn’t look away. He wanted to write poems, and paint pictures depicting what he saw in his eyes. Sirius suddenly noticed how there was a little of Remus’ original chocolate brown eyes mixed with the animalistic amber color. The contrast so stark that he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out how he didn’t notice it before. They were like that for a long time before Remus spoke.

“Sorry” Remus mumbled, averting his eyes.

“Why?” Sirius pulled Remus’ eyes back to his with a pull of his chin.

“I… I don’t know.” He admitted.

Sirius chuckled “That was one thing that I wanted, but didn’t do.”

“Oh.” Remus replied lamely, not really knowing what to do with himself at this point.

“You wanna know something else I want to?” There was a mischievous glint in Sirius’ eyes that Remus had seen time and time again since they had known each other.

“Sure” Remus finally cracked a small smile, and Sirius pushed him back onto the bed. Remus was not disappointed.


End file.
